


О крипи-сталкерах и глупых, но милых блондинках

by yolo_jackie



Series: Фандомная Битва 2012 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Бет появляется новый сосед, и он кажется ей злобным, страшным порождением ада.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О крипи-сталкерах и глупых, но милых блондинках

**Author's Note:**

> Аллюзия на фильм "Убить пересмешника".

— Он какой-то стрёмный, — хмуро сообщила Бет, совсем неизящно плюхаясь на пассажирское сидение рядом со своей лучшей подругой Робин.  
— Кто? — непонимающе моргнула та, и Бет раздраженно закатила глаза.  
— Мой новый сосед Пак, — ответила она и, не стесняясь, кивнула головой в сторону вышедшего на крыльцо новоприобретенного дома объекта их разговора. У этого объекта была мрачная рожа, ирокез, пара татуировок на руках и полное отсутствие рубашки на безволосой груди.  
— А, по-моему, горяч, — хмыкнув, оценила ситуацию Робин.  
— Фу, — сморщила носик Бет и приказала, — заводи.  
— Откуда браслетик? Классный, — сменила тему Робин, глядя на запястье подруги и заводя мотор.  
— Был в почтовом ящике, — пожала плечами Бет. — Я практически на сто процентов уверена, что это подарок от Джойса.  
— Твой Джойс — мудак, — мгновенно среагировала Робин, — но браслетик красивый.

*

— Он точно какой-то маньяк, — заявила Бет. — Бьюсь об заклад, по ночам он грабит могилы или приносит кровавые жертвы, или ест младенцев. Или делает еще что-нибудь подобного уровня ненормальности. Ты только посмотри на него! Какой нормальный человек будет пялиться из окна, прикрывшись занавеской и думая, что его никто не заметит?  
— Все еще горяч, — пропела Робин. — По-моему, это компенсирует пристрастие к младенцам. Даже если ты его не выдумала.  
— Ты мерзкая, мерзкая шлюшка, Робин Сильвестр, — спрятала лицо в ладонях Бет. — Просто отвратительная.  
— Кто бы говорил, — парировала Робин. — Кстати, отличная заколка.  
— Нравится? — тряхнула белокурыми волосами Бет. — Очередной подарок от тайного воздыхателя, — похвасталась она.  
— А вдруг это от твоего сексуального крипи-соседа, который решил приворожить тебя с помощью побрякушек, ууууу? — сделала большие глаза Робин и рассмеялась над несчастным выражением лица Бет.  
— Ненавижу тебя.

*

— Ну давай же, детка! В этом нет ничего страшного, — убеждал её Джойс, но сила его убеждения была, мягко говоря, на нулевой отметке по личной шкале Бет.  
— Я не хочу, — упрямо отказалась она, потому что минет в машине против своей собственной воли — это пошло и совсем-совсем не про нее.  
— Какая разница, чего ты хочешь, — раздраженно прошипел Джойс и потянулся к ней, когда в окошко возле водительского места тактично постучали. — Эй, ну кто там еще! Пошел вон отсюда!

В ответ дверь распахнулась, и Джойса вытащили из машины, распластав на капоте. Бет еще, кажется, никогда не была так рада видеть своего соседа и даже была готова пересмотреть свое мнение о нем. Ну и, возможно, забрать назад все шуточки про сатанизм, которые когда-либо отпускала в его адрес.  
— Еще раз увижу тебя рядом с ней, и ты, парень, лишишься причинного места, это я обещаю, — прорычал Пак, и Джойс мелко зачастил кивками в ответ. Бет к тому времени уже выбралась из машины и обозревала спектакль не сквозь стекло, а вживую. Пак отпустил Джойса, напоследок хорошенько тряхнув, и тот вскочил в машину, завел мотор и дал деру так быстро, что визг колес мог бы спокойно перебудить всю улицу.

— Спасибо? — полувопросительно произнесла Бет.  
— Не могла найти козла поменьше? — мрачно поинтересовался Пак, все еще глядя вслед отъехавшему автомобилю. — И не за что.  
— Опять следил из окна, думая, что тебя никто не видит? — едко полюбопытствовала Бет.  
— Ну, он же не увидел, — резонно заметил Пак, передернув плечами. — Кстати, — продолжил он, доставая что-то из заднего кармана. — Это тебе, — Пак протянул ей еще одну заколку. — Хотел подложить её в почтовый ящик, но, возможно, теперь в этом нет надобности.

Возможно, теперь ты больше не считаешь меня жутким типом, — вот что он имел в виду на самом деле, поняла Бет, принимая подарок и глупо глядя, как Пак развернулся по направлению к своему дому.

— Э-э-эй, а ты не влюбился ли часом? — крикнула она ему в спину, чтобы как-то сгладить неловкость. Окей, в соответствии со своим понятием слова «сгладить».  
— Фу! — вполне искренне воскликнул Пак, обернувшись, и сымитировал рвотные позывы.

Бет расхохоталась в ответ, совершенно не чувствуя себя уязвленной. Сосед, который спас её от слишком настойчивого парня?  
Это как получить отца, которого у тебя никогда не было.


End file.
